Thank you
by rendezvous159
Summary: Syaoran,Sakua,Eriol and Tomoyo almost spent their lives together when an unexpected accident changed their lives forever....
1. Chapter 1

**One time disclaimer:** I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP. If every i will use any song it belongs to their respective owners (the composer/singer).

_A/N: Hi it's me again! Well, this is my second story wehe! Hope you'll like this one! Please R&R and no flames if possible:)_

_

* * *

_

Thank you

Chapter 1

by: rendezvous159

* * *

**_Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiirazigawa Eriol and Li Syaoran… formerly known as the fearsome four. The four of them spent their childhood together and to put it short, they spent almost their life together when an unexpected accident happened that changed their lives forever._**

* * *

Li Syaoran, 26, a successful doctor. Owner of the Li general hospital. Yes… he may be what you call successful or maybe some even call him the luckiest guy on Earth but all of that was proven false but did the people know that? Did they know that behind those tantalizing amber eyes… It was filled with sadness? Regret? Hatred and pain? Of course they don't… That's the hardest part of being known all over the world… You have to mask all your feelings. All of them.

* * *

The soft sound of the rain resonates through the subdivision of Hanagawa Japan. A man with chestnut hair skimmed through the papers that were in front of him as he grunted and slouched back. The man goes by the name of Li Syaoran… The successful owner of the Li general hospital. It has been ten years since his close friend Kinomoto Sakura has gone missing and he can't help but wonder about the 'what if's' in his life. What could've happened to his life… to their lives if Sakura was here by their side? What if he just got rid of his pride and opened his heart to Sakura? Will everything be alright? His train of thoughts continued to linger on for some time when a knock intercepted it. A boy with the same messy chestnut hair and extraordinary blue-violet orbs silently came in and closed the door gently. Syaoran watched the boy in front of him, _"but as of now, I will not trade this for any moment in the past_" he thought.

"Hey dad, uhm, care to play with me?" he asked while fiddling his fingers.

"And why should I?" he answered back, his voice full of mockery.

The boy lifted his head and smirked at his father, he rushed to get to his side and he started tugging Syaoran's sleeve. "Because I'm so adorable and you just can't say no to me." He said. Syaoran stood up and let himself be pulled by the seven year old boy in front of him.

"I've got a new game for you dad!" he exclaimed while opening the door. He turned and saw two raging blue-violet eyes staring at him.

"Xander! What do you think you're doing?! I thought I told you never interrupt your father while he's working!" the woman said while grabbing his shirt. Syaoran came in between them, he faced Xander and whispered something which made him run past the two adults in front of him and lock himself in his room.

"What do you think you're doing Syaoran?!"

"What does it look like? We were supposed to be playing by now but thanks to you-"

"Don't give me that shit! You know your responsibilities since you hold the Li name! Heck WE hold the Li name! What's gotten into you?!"

"Is that all you care huh?! Upholding the family name?! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of you ranting around this house talking about being a Li – its trouble enough having a great weight on my shoulders! The last thing I need to have is you-"

"Don't you ever finish-"

"What!? So now you don't want to hear the truth?! For God's sake, why can't you understand that I'm doing all of these for Xander's sake! Don't ever forget that he's your responsibility as well."

"Well obviously I've taken good care-"but Meiling was interrupted halfway through her rant by a knock on the door. Syaoran muffled then sat down on his chair "Come in."

"Good evening, there's someone at the door looking for you Mrs. Li." The maid gave a low bow then stared at her mistress.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked irritably.

"I don't know sir but he said something about the party that's being organized and needed Mrs. Li's approval on some… er… things."

Syaoran glared at Meiling who just shrugged and got out in a flash. The maid bowed again but stopped midway and gave him a very confused look. He was used to these kinds of things, those pitying looks he receives from their maids and the whispers he always hear at night. Knowing what to do, he just dismissed her with a wave of his had which she took gratefully then rushed out the door. Sighing, he collapsed on his chair and soon fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Xander got up, yawning and stretching his arms as he went down the stairs and passed the hall where many pictures of the Li family hang. Taking a good look at every portrait, his eyes widened when he stopped at his father's. The blue-violet orbs twinkled as he took notice of the empty space beside it. _"In the future, I will be placed there… next to dad!"_ he thought while admiring the hand made representation of his blood line. 

He was about to go to the kitchen when he saw inscriptions below his father's picture. Pointing his hand, he ran it and read it. On the first line he saw his mother's name _"**Meiling Li**"_ written in gold symbols. _"A caring partner that has set her priorities straight. Never settles for anything less."_ He read and snorted, looking down, he saw another name but it was different from his mother's name. It was written in silver letters with two lines scratching it, it was difficult to read so one might mistake it as a design of the portrait. He also noticed some of the pictures have this thing at the bottom portion of the picture. Bringing his face closer and frowning he read the words –akura and –in-moto. Curiosity got the better of him then he brought his face closer but was frustrated when he can't read the whole word or name or whatever it was.

He stomped his foot in aggravation and felt an arm holding his shoulders. Glancing up he saw his father with a huge smile in his face.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked while pushing him away from the picture.

"Morning dad! Yeah, uhm, where's mum?" he asked. He never really cared about his mum since they hardly talk to each other, he was just very curious as to why his so called mother is not with his father every morning.

"She's upstairs, got a call from the organizer of the party and decided it's best for me to leave" he said giving him a small smirk as they continued to the dinning room.

"Oh… OH! Did you say party? So we're having one of mum's parties?! Ugh! You know I hate that type of gathering!" he whined while stomping his foot as he made his way to the chair and sat down.

"We both know that I also hate these kinds of occasions but you know your mom. She's all about appearances and stuff like that and to tell you the truth, I don't really care if I'm a Li or just a normal guy." He said while looking at the door. "Hey now, were gonna be late so we'll just leave you here with Wei alright?"

Xander nodded and ate everything that the maids served "Can I breng one op mi fwend oer?" he asked with a mouthful of food. Syaoran chuckled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Of course" he said then he left the room.

Once Syaoran left the house his mother, Meiling, immediately appeared. Wearing a halter top mat gold dress that goes just above her knees, she rushed in the dinning room with her arms on her ears.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?" Meiling asked in her usually cold tone.

"N-nothing, you just look well, spectacular." He answered back stuttering.

"Well thank you. So, did your father told you about the party?" she asked while scanning the fridge.

"Uhmm, yeah but-"

"Great!" Meiling said. Glancing at the clock "Oh! I have to go. You better be in your best behavior, the last thing I need is for the police to call me and tell that you blew up the house!" she said as she rushed out the house and got to her car.

Xander was again left alone in the house, he just stared at his father's car, a trail of thoughts lingering in his head. Why the hell would his mother think that he will destroy the whole house?! For a seven year old boy that seems possible but in his case, a seven year old boy trained to perfect his manners… that seems impossible. Also, there's the thought of his father putting up with his mother. He can already tell that his father is fed up with Meiling's constant argument about the family; that everything should be perfect. He sometimes finds himself wanting to shout at his mother, "_news flash! This is reality! No one's perfect!"_

Passing the hallway, he again glanced at his father's picture. Deciding it's best to leave it alone and ask his father later, he took huge steps and soon enough he reached his room. He pulled his phone and dialed Yue's number.

"Hello?" a voice that seemed to have just woken up greeted him at the other line.

"It's nice to hear from you too Yu!" he joked

"X! My man! How are you?!"

"I'm okay! Well, mom and dad's not here, care to join me in the house of wisdom?"

"Pft! Okay! That'd be great! Okay then, see you there in five minutes!"

"Sugoi!" he said then hung the phone. He immediately got up and managed to dress himself properly then dashed out the house. Xander really love the outdoors. It's where he meets freedom and nothing else. Inside the Li manor he can't help but fell suffocated knowing that he lives in a house with a control-freak for a mother. Don't get him wrong though, he for once brought out the affectionate side of his mother albeit it was not enough to make up for everything she had done. Finally reaching the gardern, he sat on the swing his father made and soon zoned out, still thinking of his current relationship with his mother.

* * *

It has been an hour and a half since Yue arrived and they've trashed the house, of course not literally. 

"_I'm just glad that Yue came…"_ Xander thought.

"So what do you want to do?" Yue asked as he finished up his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I know! Let's go to the attic!!" the chestnut haired boy stated as he grabbed poor Yue's hand and dashed out the kitchen.

…_at the attic…_

"Man! What's gotten into you?!" Yue asked as they reached the room. They opened the door and saw not the typical dusty attic but a clean and organized one instead. The two seated themselves as they scanned the room for some interesting stuff. As far as they searched… they only got a baseball bat, an old pocket watch, some funny dresses, and some goofy pictures of the Li family.

They were about to exit the room when Xander glanced at one corner and found a thick little black book. He hastily opened it and saw some pictures of his dad in his younger days _"Must be his school book"_ he thought. The two of them scanned the book until they saw a picture of his dad along with a boy with blue hair and amazing cerulean eyes, a girl with long and curly black hair with a pair of sweet amethyst eyes and a girl with short auburn hair with innocent eyes. He saw the caption above the picture…

"_**The fearsome four… The campus sweetheart Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura along with the charming duo, Hiirazigawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo**"_

"Hey! I've seen this name before!" Xander yelled "Yes! It was the name below dad's portrait!"

"What are you talking about?" Yue asked as he flipped the page and saw a picture of Syaoran and Sakura dancing together.

_"-akura is close to Sakura! This might be the name! Who eactly is this Kinomoto Sakura?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! It's me again! Thanks a lot that some took time to read my story... anyway here's the second chapter of THANK YOU... Enjoy:)_

* * *

Thank you

Chapter 2

by: rendezvous159

* * *

Classical music played throught the room as it was continuously being piled up by different socialites. The seven year old Xander sat on the edge of his bed ogled the man kneeling in front of him. For some reason, he can't help but be nervous about this occasion but then, this was his nth time in attending parties like this so he must be used to it now however there's some reason why he can't help but stop fidgeting…

"Ready Xander?" the man with intense amber eyes stared right through him as he finished tying his shoe laces.

"Mm!" he replied with a nod.

The two exited little Xander's room and headed down the stairs with all eyes glued to them. _"Gee! This is why I hate these kinds of entrances!"_ he screamed mentally. When they reached the last step of the stairs, her mother- Li Meiling – was waiting there with a huge smile on her face. Immediately she grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him to the crowd. This was always the same route, he gets dressed up, being dragged to the dance floor, introduce himself, then the last part is he's being left alone wondering to the crowd.

"Hi Xander! It's a pleasure to at last meet the son of Mr. and Mrs. Li!" a woman wearing a tube top cocktail dress and a very thick make-up greeted him as she smiled and showed off her perfect white teeth.

"The pleasure's all mine… Ms?"

"Oh! It's Mrs. Takeshi dear"

"Pardon my mistake Mrs. Takeshi" he answered back and bowed his head as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Oh you perfect little thing!" Mrs. Takeshi almost squealed as she pinched Xander's right cheek.

"Thank you Xander… Now go to daddy, mommy's gonna talk a little to your aunt Takeshi, ne?" she managed to say in a high voice accompanied with her smiling face.

"_Ooh! I swear that clown will get it!!"_ the little boy hissed as he searched for those familiar messy chestnut hair that he grew to love.

"Xander!" a familiar voice called.

"Uncle Eriol!" the boy shouted as he ran to his uncle's arms and laugh along with him.

"I see, you've found Eriol then" Syaoran spoke at the back.

Xander giggled as he stretched his arms and was picked by Syaoran "I was searching for you daddy when someone called my name and that someone was Uncle Erie!" he said.

The three talked together in a small room just beside the dance floor and was shortly accompanied by a stunningly beautiful woman with black curly hair and amazing amethyst eyes. Xander recognized the girl and then was immediately introduced to his auntie Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Auntie! How are you?" he asked in the politest way possible.

"My, my… I'm okay Xander, how about you?"

The boy lifted his head and smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Well I guess you're okay then?" she giggled and after a few seconds Xander began pulling her arms and pointing at the dance floor. Tomoyo smiled at him and together they laughed and danced with each other.

"So Syaoran? How are you doing with Meiling?" Eriol asked as he handed Syaoran a glass of wine.

"Same, same… Argh! I'm getting tired of this!" he said frustrated as he slouched back on the wall and began drinking his wine. Eriol just laughed at his childish antics, imagining that the world's famous cardiologist can sometimes be a normal person… Not the type of person they knew as Doctor Li Syaoran but just… Syaoran. It has indeed been a very long time since Syaoran acted like this ever since she went away.

* * *

… _The next day…_

"Dad! Can I ask you something?" Little Xander inquired as he looked at his father concentrated on the road ahead of them.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, you see…" Xander started while fiddling with his fingers and looked down; he took a huge breath and closed his eyes… "Who exactly is this Kinomoto Sakrua-san?" he asked while his eyes remained shut. A second passed then a minute… He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his father who just remained silent...

"Uhm, dad?" he said as he broke the ice but then was met with a very annoying laugh coming from his father. "What's so funny?" he pouted as he crossed his arms and started outside.

Syaoran's laughing subsided when he saw Xander sitting silent with a pout on his face. He reached him with his right hand and patted his head. "I'm sorry Xander, I just can't help myself… Let me ask you this before I answer your question… Why did you close your eyes?"

Xander's face lit up when he heard. He lightly bit his lower lip and stared back at his father.

"Because I thought you will get mad at me"

"Why would I get mad?"

"I dunno. Hey! I answered your question so you answer mine!"

Syaoran's smile immediately turned into a frown. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and remained silent. Xander on the other hand, saw all this… _It must be a very serious thing_ he thought as he continued to stare at Syaoran.

"If you don't want to then it's okay"

"It's not that I don't want to Xander… It's just… complicated" he said. His voice filled with pain and regret.

Xander remained at his position… Staring through his father's amber eyes… Examining them, reading them… but as a child it was all too complex for him to analyze everything that he saw and heard but one thing's for sure… Syaoran was suffering.

* * *

"Hey Xander, you just go and look for something you like. I'll just buy us some food okay? I'll pick you up after five mintues" a smiling Syaoran said to the boy in front of him as he bent down and patted Xander's cheeks.

"Hai!"

After Syaoran got out the bookstore Xander immediately grabbed the book entitled Angels and Demons by Dan Brown and began reading the summary. A minute passed and Xander was beginning to get bored. He searched the entire bookstore and sad to say that he can't find anything… anything at all that suited his taste. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the store and was astonished at what he saw. The lights shimmered nicely, the room smelt like fresh pine, fresh air come in and out the room as the curtains danced with the breeze. The room was filled with different musical instruments. He saw various types of guitars, flutes, violins and the like but what attracted him the most was the grand piano that was sitting on the center of the room. He slowly approached the object and sat on the chair. Immediately he pressed one key at a time. Little did he know that a silhouette was watching over him.

"How may I help you?" a cheery voice asked behind Xander's back. He immediately turned and saw a very fair creature… No, fair is not the right word and so is the word creature. He saw a beautiful angel fallen from the sky. Her complexion was perfect, pink soft lips and she was surrounded by a nice aura… he could feel it. He gaped at her for a long time and felt like his voice disappeared.

"Hmm… So do you know how to play it?" she asked while she sat beside him.

"N-n-no Madame" he replied back stuttering.

"Oh goodness! Don't call me Madame, we're not in a social party and it's just the two of us here so just call me Sakura ne? May I ask your name?" she then tilted her head to the left and stared at the boy beside him.

For the second time his breath was again caught when he saw her amazing emerald eyes. It looked so real… Like a real emerald stone and he just wants to grab it. He was engulfed by the beauty in front of him that he forgot everything.

"X-x-x-xan-d-er" he again stuttered "and… No. I don't know how to play the piano but I'm willing to try"

Sakura's eyes lit up when she heard this… She immediately sat upright and soon taught him how to sit properly and the basic notes and keys. Pretty soon, Xander was playing some nursery rhymes and he liked it.

"See… It's not that hard ne?"

"Mm!" he nodded.

"If you would like to learn more then give this to your parents" she handed him a flier and smiled for the millionth time.

"Hai! I will definitely give this to my parents! Thanks again Sakura-chan!" and with that he zoomed off.

Sakura was again left alone in the music room, she slouched back and started kicking her legs. _"It's easy to be someone you're not… The hardest part is to be yourself"_ she thought as her emerald orbs was starting to be clouded by water. She bit her cheek just to stop it to the point where she can taste the copper flavor of blood. She blew her bangs and smiled to herself _"Who am I kidding?!"_ she thought as she sat up and started playing a very solemn song. She glanced at the paper beside her and read the messy handwriting.

"_Xander… __**Li**__"_ she whispered to the air as she let her tears roll down her face.

* * *

_AN: I've changed Syaoran's job :) he's now a cardiologist okay:) and if ever there is some spelling or grammar errors i'm sorry about it cause i just wrote this chapter within 30 minutes and i've been itching to post it:) but i'll replace this one later with the edited chapter. :)_

**_Thanks to:_**

**KawaiiAmy13 - **thanks for reading this fic! I really want to finish this one unlike my first story... I've been bored writing it.

**brightestoflights - **thanks!

**y-chan - **yeah! i decided to first write the present situation then something something (haha! it's a secret ne? you have to read and find it out :)

**ffgirl-07 -** yeah i know. That's my mistake. Thanks for the correction and thanks for reading my fic!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo minna-san! Here's the third chapter of Thank You, and by the way i would like to thank my awesome beta-reader moonstone-91! Please R&R:)_

* * *

Thank you

Chapter 3

By: rendezvous159

* * *

Xander emerged from the stairs with a silly grin on his face. For some reason, he couldn't help but smile at everyone who looked his way. He directly went to the entrance of the bookstore and there waited a man with messy chestnut who approached him. A second longer a husky voice called out his name and ran in his direction.

"Found anything you like?" he asked which in turn Xander shook his head and with that they left.

* * *

It was a crisp refreshing night in the serene city of Tokyo. Comfortable wind blew through the usually booming town of Tomoeda, causing shop signs to swing back and forth swiftly with a small squeak. The stars glimmered like thousands of tiny, scattered diamonds, a rarity which brought flocks of tourists there. Tomoeda, in all actuality, was rumoured to be the place closest to the heavens.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…"

On the compounds of the wall sat a young woman of no more than 25, staring up the sky with a child's curiosity. Her large emerald eyes had a certain glitter, which matched the intensity of the stars above perfectly, and enough spark to light the way of a lost traveler. But in a way, that statement was proved to be ironic. Gathering her legs against her chest, she allowed the floral fragrance of night to intoxicate her. Deep within her heart, she was searching for someone who could bring back the natural happiness of her eyes. Deep within her heart she longed to stare back at those amber orbs…those orbs that held the answer to all her troubles. _'Sakura no baka! No matter what you do it's your entire fault… You ran away from everything'_ a voice inside her head screamed as she reopened her eyes to regain sight from the stars above. Tears began to form underneath her eyelids as a small vision of the past played through the theater of her mind.

It was a long time since she thought of that person. The person who would laugh with her and share painful experiences with her, she missed that person. The person outside her family who truly cared for her. When she ran away from home, a few years ago, she knew that she left a very important part in her heart. Without this, she knew that she couldn't love another man completely the way someone deserved to be loved.

She not only missed him but also them. Her father's reassuring voice, his supportive smile and all of his advice. She missed Touya's constant teasing, and also his over protectiveness. At least whenever she was with Touya she knew that she was safe and nothing could harm her. She pined for Tomoyo's constant nagging to be her model and her sweet angelic voice and of course she missed Eriol's sense of humor and his brotherly like affection. She missed all of this, however she knew that when she left home, she would have to forget everything. All the happy moments, the sad one's, all her painful experiences, she had to erase them all. Thinking all these things made Sakura's chest ache. _'This feeling'_ she thought while she clenched her chest…_'I hate it!'_ and with that she surrendered to the sweet calling of sleep.

* * *

Day light quickly came with the rising of the sun that illuminated the whole world. The flowers opened up and welcomed the new day. The streets of Tokyo were immediately filled with students chatting with each other or adults minding their own business. Amidst the busy crowd, there stood a man looking at the picture in his hand.

"Where are you? I've been looking for the past ten years but then I'm starting to lose hope. Xander came into my life and I was blessed but I never thought that you would be gone in exchange for him" he whispered as he continued to stare at those emerald eyes "I've been wishing for the past years that you will come back, but then again…why did you have to run away when we knew that we were going to be married to each other? Why Sakura? Why?" his passionate voice was now mixed with anger as he thought of this. A knock interrupted him and there emerged a young boy with the same chestnut hair. He bent down and opened his arms as the boy approached him.

"Dad…will you let me learn how to play the piano?" he inquired.

"Well of course, but I have to find you a private teacher and-"

"NO!" Xander reacted "I mean, when I was in the bookstore, I went up to the second floor and found a music studio. A very beautiful woman came up to me and then she taught me the basics and… and I want her to be my teacher!" he almost squealed.

Syaoran laughed at Xander and picked him up "Well, for me its okay but we have to have your mother's consent."

"Aaah! Do we have to? And why are you laughing?" he pouted.

"Because you never like any woman, even your own mother well, except of course your aunt Tomoyo and suddenly out of nowhere you come here and say that you saw a beautiful woman? May I ask what she looks like?"

Xander nudged Syaoran to put him down and he kindly did. Xander sat on the chair of the library and started swinging his legs. "Well, to start, she has pink soft lips, her body frame looks so fragile that with a single touch you're afraid that it might break. She has a shoulder-length auburn hair and…"

"Wait! Did you say auburn hair?" Syaoran interrupted.

"Mm!" the little boy nodded "she has shoulder-length auburn hair, she always faced me with a smile that made her eyes twinkle like the crystal clear water. The most alluring part is her…"

"Emerald eyes" Syaoran murmured.

"Yes! How did you know?!" Xander's face shot up in surprise.

"It's because-" but then he was cut off with the familiar ringing of his phone.

"Moshi-moshi? Mm! Hai! Expect me there in ten minutes! Ja ne!" and with that he flipped his phone and looked at the confused boy beside him "I'm sorry Xander, they need me in the hospital" he said in disappointment as he ruffled his son's hair and left the room.

* * *

…_Meanwhile…_

The auburn haired beauty smiled at everyone who entered the studio. Wearing only a sweatshirt and jogging pants, she tied her hair up and proceeded at the middle of the room. Kinimoto Sakura, not only worked in the music studio but she also taught ballroom in her free time. She was very lucky to have studied ballroom at such an early age and she never thought that this would save her from her current state.

The students all set their eyes on her as she talked and moved gracefully around the dance floor. The studio was a bit old, some parts of the floor squeaked as you stepped on them. However, even if the room was ancient, it was filled with cheery people of every shape and size. When you entered the room, you could see a mirror wedged on your right side. Beside it there were two audio speakers and a CD player. In the very back of the room there sat a piano which they seldom used.

"Okay class, today we will be studying the swing. The history of swing dates back to the 1920's when the black community, while dancing to contemporary Jazz music, discovered the Charleston and the Lindy Hop. So now you know that the swing evolved from Jazz. Since your Kuchiki-sensei taught you the basics of jazz, I think it'll be easy for you to pick up the steps. Now listen to the beat and later on I will be teaching you the basic steps of the swing," she said as she approached the CD player and inserted the CD. After a few seconds, the music boomed through the room and the students started tapping their feet while listening to the beat.

The students were either busy chatting to each other or sharing some ideas of a possible step that they could contribute. Some even got up and started dancing to the beat. The sound of the fast beat music was accompanied by the continuous laughter of the students but little did they know that a certain emerald eyed girl was sweating incessantly. She clenched her chest as if trying to stop the pain but it was of no use. She turned and saw the joyful students laughing at their childish antics and that alone brought smile to her face amidst the pain she was going through. She hastily grabbed the water sitting beside the player and drank almost half of it hoping that the pain would subside but the beating of her heart just pounded even harder. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything except her tugging chest and no sooner than that she blacked out.

* * *

"Where's the patient?" a flushed looking Syaoran entered the hospital and was immediately surrounded by four nurses and two doctors.

"She's sleeping now…we've analyzed her illness and I propose that we operate on her," a man almost in his forties with jet black hair suggested.

"I agree with Dr. Shiro. If we operate on her now the success rate will boost up," another doctor that went by the name of Tousaka with blonde hair and blue-green eyes said as they neared the patient's room.

"Let me first examine the condition of the patient and later I'll call you on a meeting" Syaoran professionally said as he grabbed the patient's profile from Dr. Tousaka and shut the door.

He opened the folder and studied the patient's state. The patient had a left ventricular hypertrophy ( refers to the thickening of the heart muscle's main pumping chamber (left ventricle).) He flipped the first page and saw the patient's records. He turned around and saw the woman lying with an oxygen mask around her face.

"Hi Fukunaga Sakurako" he whispered as he stood beside her and started getting her pulse beat. Little did he know that there's a great disturbance taking place at the lobby of the hospital.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update. I'm having a H-U-G-E writers block and to be honest, i'm not really confident in this chapter but then, tell me what you think ne? _

_

* * *

_

Thank you

Chapter 4

By: rendezvous159

beta-reader: moonstone-91

* * *

**_:Sakura:_**

"_Why am I the only one who gets to be sick all the time?_

_Otou-san, onii-chan… even okaa-san are very healthy so why me?_

_Why does he have to punish me?_

_What did I ever do to him?  
God is really unfair_

_I hate him"_

* * *

"What's the matter Doctor Rin?" a nurse with long wavy blonde hair and green-blue eyes asked as she adjusted the tubes attached to Sakura.

"It seems that she's going to need the surgery after all," was her firm reply.

Doctor Rin was known for her numerous successful operations regarding different heart problems. She had black hair that went an inch or two just below her shoulders and curled at the very tips. Looking at her, one word only comes to your minds… mysterious, and it is accented by her enigmatic black orbs.

The nurse gave a huge sigh and brushed Sakura's bangs away from her face.

"Is that so? I see…" was the last of their conversation before they left.

The auburn haired girl fluttered her eyes slowly adjusting her vision to the surroundings. The white walls came into view and her head suddenly moved side to side examining the setting of the room. She quickly slapped her forehead and mumbled "Not again!"

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Kinomoto, Sakura. What room is she in?"

The busy nurse looked up and greeted the man with a large smile. She adjusted her glasses then typed on the computer, scanning for the patient's room information.

"Ah yes! Kinomoto-san, she's in room B258. It's in the second building." She said and turned back to what she was doing earlier.

The man nodded then turned to the right, searching for the second building. The huge grin on his face was soon replaced with an awfully large scowl seeing as he was lost in a huge white maze. Sighing, he retraced his steps which led him back to the lobby.

"Ah…" he interrupted the nurse, "Could you tell me which way it is? It's my first time coming here you know" he said in a sheepish way.

"Hai! If you go straight, you'll see a glass tunnel connecting the two buildings." She instructed.

His lost face glowed and again, he smiled at the nurse who in turn gave him a soft chuckle.

* * *

"Doctor Li, time to check up on Fukunaga-san," the nurse announced.

The man with messy chestnut hair looked up from the folder he was examining in his hand and nodded at the nurse in front of him. He slowly stood up clutching the folder in his right hand while the other reached out for his stethoscope. They walked into the finely furnished office and started making their way to their patient's room.

"Did you inject the medicine?"

"Yes doctor."

"That's good we-"

"Syaoran!" a high pitched voice called him. He turned his face and saw a woman wearing a green jacket with a ribbon around her waist that was topped over her denim jeans. Her gorgeous long hair was set down with curls at the bottom and she wore huge fashionable bracelets.

"Hi Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her.

"I was just visiting Eriol-"

"Wait! Let me guess… s-t-r-e-s-s," he spelled out the word which made Tomoyo chuckle and slap him playfully.

"Yeah right! Well, see you later then?"

"Wait! What room is he in?"

"Here!" she pointed at the door next to her "B257" she stated in her usual cheery voice.

"Really? I'll visit him in about five minutes. I'll just check up and do some tests on one of my patients."

"Okay then, we'll be waiting!" she waved and entered the room leaving Syaoran and the nurse outside.

"Uh doctor?"

"Oh yes," he said scattily and turned on his heel walking past room B258 and entering the room beside it… B259.

* * *

"Room 258…258…258," the man mumbled as he tightened his grip on the flower and yellow – often mistaken as a bear – cat at hand.

"There it is!" she smiled and gripped the knob slowly turning it and entering the room. He gently closed the door and silently watched the woman for a minute or so.

"Hey there sweetie," he finally greeted as he enjoyed the surprised look on her face.

"N-nani?" she stuttered. Sakura looked at the silhouette and scrutinized him from afar. 'Fair complexion, cerulean cat-like eyes, long and natural dirty white hair… Yue!' she thought and smiled as the man approached her.

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess… I wanna go home… I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps," she whined in which Yue returned with a chuckle.

"Aw! And to think that I even brought flowers and Kero."

"Ha ha! Very funny Yue… You know, you're surely lacking in the humor department," she giggled.

"Yeah I know but at least I try. Anyway, we have to ask Doctor Rin first if she can release you or not…" he said while placing the flowers and giving Kero to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Yue met up with Doctor Rin a couple of minutes later and were now on their way to her office, or that's what they thought. They entered two large cushioned doors and stopped in a pitch dark room. A second passed and suddenly the room was illuminated with a bright light and what they saw before them was not her office but the conference room instead. Just like other rooms, it was painted white. It has a large oblong mahogany table in the middle accompanied by swivel chairs attached to the floor. When you entered the room and looked at the right side, you could see numerous machines and projectors used for meetings. Doctor Rin sat across from Sakura and Yue and started to explain her illness.

"N-Nani?!" was all that was heard after silence engulfed the room.

"Sakura needs to have the operation since her heart might give out on her sooner or later." She said in a firm voice.

"If the operation turned out to be a success then I could live longer?" Sakura asked with hope evident on her voice.

"Yes."

"Sugoi!" she chirped happily while she clasped her hands together and looked at Yue.

"But as we all know, there might be some complications after the operation."

"I suppose that's true. Tell me doctor, what is the success rate?"

"Fifty percent" she said in a worrying tone. The room was again engulfed with silence as Yue tightened his grip on Sakura's hand who twitched at what she heard. "But then again Kinomoto-san, even if I say fifty, the other half doesn't die instantly." She finished and let the news sink in.

"Think about is Kinomoto-san, I'll leave you here with Tetsuya-san and you can tell me whether we'll pursue the operation or not," was all that she said as she stood up and gathered all Sakura's files.

"I'll do the operation doctor, on one condition," Sakura said abruptly

"What is it?"

"Don't lock me here in the hospital."

"Nani? I'm afraid I can't allow that Kinomoto-san. What if your heart gives out again?"

Sakura's sight darkened at what the doctor said and abruptly stood up knocking the chair out. She immediately ran in front of the doctor and bowed low.

"Please doctor."

"Sakura…"

"No Yue! Doctor, please. I don't want to live the possible last days of my life here in the hospital doing nothing. At least when I die… I'm able to say 'hey! At least I had fun!'" she sobbed as she stood up facing the doctor who stared at her with eyes filled with worry.

* * *

Yue sighed as he dumped Sakura's bags on the passenger's seat.

"You did it again didn't you?"

"Mou? You noticed it?" Sakura asked while fiddling with the chains of her purse.

"How many times did I fall for you crocodile tears? Ne Sakura-chan?"

"Let me think," she tapped her finger on her right temple while Yue brought the car back to life.

"A LOT!" he finished and soon they were on their way to their house.

"That's the best part of being sick because they always believe you when you cry." She giggled as she placed her arms on her lap and gaped at the view outside.

"Sakura, remember what Doctor Rin said? You should always have you medicine wherever you will go, ne?"

* * *

The bright sky was soon replaced by a dark one as the city turned into its other façade. Even though darkness overcame the whole city, it was still illuminated with different colorful lights. The streets are still filled with numerous people chatting and spending the night with their loved ones.

It was already nine o' clock when Syaoran finished all his paper work and was now on his way home to finally see Xander. He passed the King Penguin Park and saw the cherry tree that reminded him of the person he treasured. He finally saw the Greek designed mansion and immediately entered the gates, parking the family van on the available space along with his other cars. He instantly jumped out of the car and dashed his way inside his comfortable Victorian styled house. He threw his briefcase on the nearest table and loosened his tie while examining the noiseless house until he heard a piercing scream.

"Xander you get back here right now!"

"NO! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" the boy yelled back and that was enough to send Syaoran running up the stairway and was surprised at Meiling who was banging the door with a leather belt in hand.

"What the hell? Meiling, stop this!" His eyes shined with fury as he grabbed the belt in her hands but still kept his composure.

"Xander open the door." He said in a monotonous tone.

"NO!"

"Xander? I said open the door."

"NO!"

"Open the door or else!" he roared expecting another yell from Xander but was taken aback when he heard the door open and what Syaoran saw was enough to blow his composure off.

There in front of him stood the boy he loved soaked wet and gasping for air but what really caught his attention was the red and blue-violet spots and lines covering the boy's body. Xander was about to shut the door when he felt two strong arms crushing him into a tight hug and soon sensed his body being carried.

"Syaoran what are you doing?!" Meiling panicked.

"What else? I'm getting our divorce papers. You can keep the house and the money listed on the contract. I think that's enough to last for a lifetime," he stated firmly, then started running down the stairs.

"N-NANI?! Syaoran I'm not signing the papers! You hear me?!"

He stopped abruptly at what he heard then gently lowered Xander and bowed his head. He strode off to where Meiling was and grabbed her robe pinning her on the wall. Meiling on the other hand was surprised but still kept her composure. The servants poked their head on the stairs and were glad at the scene unfolding in front of them.

The servants and even Wei all nodded sharing the same thoughts… _'Glad to see Master Syaoran's gonna get his life back after this.'_

"Be glad I'm only divorcing you and be thankful that I even gave you my house and a huge sum of money. If I go to mother and the elders with Xander in this condition think of what they might or can do to you. Remember Meiling, we only married out of convenience for the benefit of your company and our hospital and not for love so don't get too cocky and expect me running to mother begging her to let you go. Are we clear?" he murmured softly but his voice was full of spite.

"Come Xander! We're leaving!" he said then grabbed the boy's hand and stormed out.

"Don't tell me you forgot Syaoran?! He was never your son to begin with! And I can assure you! It will stay that way!"

* * *

_Please R&R:)_

**Thanks to: (reviewers for chapter 3)**

**ffgirl-07**

**y-chan** - why did sakura ran in the first place? - you'll find it out at the middle of the story, what is her health condition? - you'll find it out on the next chapter (i hope :) ), when will sakura run into somebody that she know? - soon. lol:) -ooh! i've given too much hints, lol-

**Firefly.Tenshi** - is that a period or a comma:) anyways, thanks for the review:)

**KawaiiAmy13 - **frankly i don't prefer cherries on my ice cream :) (I want a cookies and cream flavored ice cream! I scream for ice scream! lol!)

**Cherry Akira Li**

**PaCT **- As for your question of Xander being Syao and Sakura's kid, the answer is no :)

**Star Muse **- thanks for the advice and thanks for the review!

**moonstone-91** - you're the first reader to read every chapter in this story, lol! thanks anyway for the review! ;p


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah! Sorry for the long update everyone! Anyway... Another trivia... In Japan the word SENSEI doesn't only mean TEACHER, it's also used if you're referring to a DOCTOR, okay? I often switch from doctor to sensei or vice versa in this chapter okay:) anyway... R&R :)_

_

* * *

_

Thank You

Chapter 5

By: rendezvous159

* * *

Syaoran drove along the road at high speed, not even noticing Xander squirming beside him. The dark sky loomed over Tomoeda and on the street, the only source of light found was his car. He zoomed so fast that they had already arrived at their thirty minute destination in fifteen minutes. He got out of the car and met Xander on the porch of the huge white mansion. Xander noticed this flat and somehow a smile started to etch on his face. Syaoran reluctantly knocked on the door thinking that the owner might not be up considering it was almost midnight and the owner was in the hospital. He was surprised however when the door open and saw someone standing there.

"What happened?" a woman asked yawning but Syaoran didn't answer her. Instead he entered the huge mahogany door and plopped himself on the soft couch along with Xander who lay beside him. The woman with jet black hair closed the door and wiped her eyes with her pajamas and again gave a yawn.

"Broke up the marriage with Meiling ne?" she inquired.

"Fortunately, yes," he said firmly.

"Really?" she asked in an enigmatic way.

"Really. Do you mind if we stay here for a couple of days?" Syaoran said to change the topic.

"Of course, what are friends and family for right?" she smiled.

"Friends yes, but family?" he beamed sheepishly "You're lucky Eriol proposed to you."

"And what does that mean?" the amethyst eyed beauty suddenly snapped her eyes open and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, just ask Eriol," he stated mysteriously. "Can we go to our room now?" he said and pointed at his lap where Xander lay sleeping.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth and planned on interrogating her fiancé tomorrow when she visits him but decided to scheme tomorrow and take care of her guests first. Syaoran got up when she nodded her head and carried Xander up to the second floor. They went past different pictures of the Hiirazigawa clan and soon arrived at the guest room beside the library. Tomoyo opened the door and led Syaoran in and he gently released Xander on the huge bed.

"Do you want to have separate rooms or-"

"I'll just stay here." He then walked out the room followed by Tomoyo who closed the door. They headed to the saloon of the house located at the west wing and Syaoran immediately poured himself a strong tumbler of whisky.

"What happened to Xander?"

"I don't know," the chestnut-haired man replied while running his hand through his hair. "When I got home, I heard them screaming and dashed my way up to Xander's room only to find Meiling with a leather belt in hand and banging the door. The next thing I knew was that my sight darkened when Xander opened the door looking like that," he said calmly while pouring himself another glass.

"Hmm, and what got you in a foul mood? You should be half celebrating now that you're breaking from Meiling's tie, but of course half angry at what she did. You should be at least happy," his company babbled while taking a seat beside him.

Syaoran hesitated to answer his next question but thought that maybe she and Eriol could help him out since Tomoyo was good with children and Eriol was one of the top lawyers in all of Japan. _'But really, Eriol's role is much important than Tomoyo's'_ his thoughts interrupted which caused him to chuckle thinking of what her reaction might be if she heard him say that.

"You know that Xander's not my real son" he started and she gave a nod. "When I married Meiling, I found out that she had a child with a guy named Cho. I told mother to cancel the wedding but she stubbornly objected it. Xander took my name and not his making him legally part of the Li family. I find it pretty weird how the child got close to me when I practically placed a very thick and high barrier around myself," he chuckled at the thought.

"And what did she say?" Tomoyo gently patted his back.

"When we got out the house she screamed the words 'he was never your son to begin with and I can assure you it will stay that way'. Thank God that I got Xander inside and slammed the door close just in time before the sudden outburst," he said as he crossed his hand on top of the counter.

"Everything will be fine. You have me, Eriol, and practically all of Japan and Hong Kong by your side" she said reassuringly. "Come on, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Tomoyo wasn't kidding when she said that he'd have a big day tomorrow. When he got out his car the next morning, he was instantly swamped with reporters trying to squeeze some information out of the successful doctor. He almost beat the daylights out of one of the male reporter that planned to trip him because he didn't answer his question but restrained himself thinking of the camera's surrounding him. It wasn't fast enough when the guards of the hospital whistled and ushered him inside the hospital.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Li-sensei" every nurse he passed by greeted him with a smile etched on their faces. He scowled at each and every one of them but nonetheless nodded while trying to ignore the yells outside.

He went to his office located on the second building and practically slammed the door while he switched the television on.

'Divorce: Doctor Li Syaoran and Li Meiling!' the headline flashed on the screen. He groaned in irritation and pulled the chord, not even turning the appliance off.

"I hate my life."

* * *

…_Meanwhile…_

Sakura was having a hard time squeezing through the hospital doors with the reporters clogging up the drive way and the passage through the doors.

"Let me through!" she yelled at them but none noticed the petite figure trying to pass the mob.

"Doctor Li! Li Sensei!" they all said simultaneously while they banged at the entrance.

'_Gee, what's the news?'_ the auburn haired girl thought ironically as she finally entered the sanatorium. She headed on the second building and informed the nurse on the information desk to call in for Doctor Rin for her appointment. The nurse did so and soon said to go to her office and wait outside until she finished examining one of her patient. She obediently went on the second building at sat outside along with the doctor's other patients.

"Kinomoto Sakura-san?" the nurse opened the door and called her name. She got up and clutched her bag; following the nurse inside the clinic.

"Ohayo sensei." she greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-san. You may sit there," she pointed at the stretcher behind her. She submissively sat on the white bed and watched as her doctor typed something and within a few seconds, her profile appeared on the huge flat screen.

"Could you take you clothes off Sakura-chan?" she kindly asked.

"What? Here?" The emerald eyed girl panicked.

"Yes. Don't worry, there's a bathroom on you right side and there's a new stack of gowns available," she firmly stated while gesturing at the bathroom behind her. Sakura hesitantly went to the bathroom and first checked the available gowns. After getting the robe she took off her jeans and fumbled with the belt on her green coat. She suspended her dress on the hanger provided in the bathroom and went outside, snatching the hair band the doctor handed her.

"You can lie on the bed Sakura," she ordered while she got the machine next to her. She took her stethoscope and began the examination with Sakura breathing in and out and finally for the last process, she locked the door and faced Sakura.

"What's wrong sensei?" she asked.

"The next process will be, let's just say it will be a bit physical… You don't mind if I touch your chest ne? It's required for me to check your heart beat" she said calmly.

"What?" Sakura almost shrieked. _'You could just use your stethoscope,'_ she thought.

"I can't use my stethoscope because I don't need to hear your heart beating, I need to feel it Kinomoto-san," Doctor Rin firmly said. "I cannot do this examination if you don't trust me Kinomoto-san"

Sakura realized that Doctor Rin switched from saying her first name to her sure name and she really appreciated her placidity in saying it. She knew that she have to trust her so they can get accurate results and get over with her shyness. Gulping hard, she meekly nodded at the doctor who smiled in return.

"I trust you sensei" she docilely said as she felt the doctor putting pressure on her upper left chest and next to her lower chest and around the area.

"There it's done," she said as she recorded the data on her computer. "You can change now."

Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom, putting her clothes back on. She exited the room and left the hair elastic on the counter and sat for a while on the swivel chair beside Doctor Rin.

'_What's the deal with the nurse? Where is she anyway?'_ she thought as she scanned the room trying to find the brunette nurse.

"So far so good Sakura-san. I'll be expecting you next week," Doctor Rin said as she shook her hand.

"Hai!" she answered back. _'Gee, that's one weird examination'_ she thought as she closed the door and walked through the stairs. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone calling out her name. She felt someone grabbed her right wrist which caused her to turn around and came face to face with the person she was least expecting, and dreading to encounter.

"Sakura…is that you?"

* * *

A/N: Did the cliffy worked:)

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**y-chan** - to round it up a total of 3 person have info of what her illness is (Sakura, Yue and Doctor Rin of course :)). No, she doesn't need a heart transplant but the operation will be a critical one (that's what my source told me). :) thanks for the review!

**star muse - **yah, when i get a review it motivates me to write but sometimes being in my last year of high school gets in the way of writing a good story which results for me having major typos,grammar errors and writers block cause i usually write my stories at midnight, lol! anyway, thanks for the review:)

**Cherry Akira Li - **i think this chapter answers your question... :) but maybe i'll put another twist in the story... lol! anyway, thanks for the review!

**ffgirl-07 - **lol! my beta-reader said the same thing when she read this chapter about the intense thing... :)

**PaCT** - No, it's not Eriol... thanks for the review anyways:)


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I don't know but when i'm not doing anything all sorts of ideas pops in my mind but whenever i start the computer and sit comfortably on the chair those ideas suddenly disappear! TT Anyway, hope you had a good christmas XD _

Note: I apologize if you find this chapter crappy. TT

_

* * *

_

Thank You

Chapter6

by: rendezvous159

* * *

Her eyes widened. Her face paled as her throat suddenly went dry. She had anticipated this meeting but she couldn't believe it would happen so soon. She looked at the person holding her wrist. Her porcelain skin; that long curly jet black hair and her familiar amethyst eyes didn't leave Sakura's mind as she ventured the world alone. Time seemed to have stopped as she continued to scrutinize her. Her face didn't seem to age that much but you could see the faint marks of weariness around her eyes. Sakura's body felt numb. She wanted to run… run away as fast as she could but the other part of her wanted to stay back in her cousin's welcoming arms… back to her old life. She was ejected from her thoughts when she felt her body come crashing into contact with the other. 

"Sakura," was all the amethyst eyed woman could say as she sobbed on her shoulders. She hugged tighter when didn't feel Sakura's arm on her back. Oh God, she wanted her cousin to hug her back. To tell her she missed them, that she was coming back home. Guess she expected too much from her.

The people from the hospital were giving them weird looks as Tomoyo broke the hug. One old woman with a cane and dextrose attached on her right arm came and poked the two saying that they should discuss their business in a private room. Sakura held back her laugh as the woman turned on her heel and walked away from them.

"Come…" was all she heard from Tomoyo and she let herself be dragged away by her cousin. Instead of exiting the building, they went up the flight of stairs, neither of them willing to talk. As soon as they reached the top floor, Tomoyo immediately opened the door and stepped on the rooftop. She sat on one of the benches set out as she watched an emerald eyed woman sit beside her.

"The rooftop is a nice place to visit if you want to be alone," she heard her cousin ramble. "Sakura… how are you?" she managed to ask though her voice quivered betraying her composed appearance. She silently watched Sakura close her eyes feeling the cool breeze rushing past her being.

"I'm okay. Life has been a blast. How about you and the others?" she said despite the aching feeling she felt in her heart. All of this was still a blur to her. She couldn't believe it… no, she didn't want to believe that this was happening. Again she closed her eyes desperately seeking her mother's presence. She wanted to ask her if meeting Tomoyo was fate… just a coincidence or was it inevitable.

'_It could have been worse,'_ her conscience convinced her. The moment was very awkward at that time. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her silly thought that when this day came, she'd have time to be ready… no, that when this time came she would be ready for sure. She again felt her cousin crush her body into a tight hug. She closed her eyes wishing that everything's back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Oh Sakura I missed you! Every night I wished upon the stars that you'd come back or even write to us but there came a time when I realized that wishing upon the stars is futile so I entrusted it all to Kami-sama and now here you are," she sobbed and tightened her hug. Now without any doubts, Sakura hugged her back shushing her to calm down… that everything's fine.

"Stop it Tomoyo, you're making me cry," she whined as she broke the hug and wiped the tears forming from her eyes. She watched her companion laugh and stood up stretching and spreading her arms inhaling the scent of the fresh and cool breeze.

"Come, let's visit Eriol" said Tomoyo as she held her hand out to help Sakura get up.

"What happened to Eriol?!" Sakura immediately panicked as she dusted her clothes.

"Nothing big, let's go," Tomoyo replied and together, the two headed to visit a certain cerulean eyed man.

OoOoO

Everything was white. The wall, the bed, the table, the chairs and even the hospital gown he's wearing was white. The blue haired man sighed as he slouched back on his bed praying that he'd be discharged from the hospital that day. He grabbed the newspaper sitting on the table beside his bed and started skimming through it. He noticed interesting news about Syaoran and suddenly all of his attention was diverted to the piece of paper before him that he failed to notice the door open and two shadows stepped inside. He was so engrossed in the tabloid he was reading that he was eventually brought back to reality by Tomoyo's not so subtle coughing. His head was raised from the paper he was reading and what he saw sent a jolt of mix emotions in his body. There standing ahead of him was his long lost friend… literally.

"Sa-Sakura is that you?" he managed to croak out of his current state.

Sakura just smiled at him moving closer to where he was and bended her knees so that now she was at the same level as he was. She suddenly crunched her face into an angry pout and flicked Eriol's forehead. She watched in amusement as the cerulean eyed man automatically covered the upper part of his face as his eyes widened.

"Baka! Of course it's me!" she growled while she got up and started walking away.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" he screamed but he then laughed as he heard Sakura's laughter slowly fill the room.

"What happened to you? I never thought I'd see the day when the so called mighty Eriol will be rushed to the hospital?" Sakura giggled along with her friend Tomoyo.

"What? You're on her side too Tomoyo?" Eriol whined and pouted his lips. The woman beside Sakura stopped laughing and went beside the 'bed ridden' Eriol and tapped his chin giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry dear but yes I am."

"Woah! Is there something I missed?" asked the confused emerald eyed woman while waving her hands in front of her face, "I know that you guys want and I mean desperately want to be with each other but are you married or something?" she continued as she sat down on the sofa located just in front of the bed.

"Well…" Tomoyo started. She amethyst eyed beauty looked at Eriol then back to Sakura who was lazily stretched out on the sofa. She fiddled her fingers while she looked on the ground thinking of any possible ways to say to Sakura without embarrassing herself.

"We're engaged" a voice behind her said as her head shot up and saw Sakura smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"That's wonderful. But aside from the celebration," Sakura said seriously "Guys, promise me that you won't tell another soul that you saw me."

"But Sakura-"

"Promise me…"

"Sakura, that's not possible, the others are worried sick about you!"

"I don't care! Just promise me!" Sakura yelled as she watched the two nod their heads in understanding. "Sorry guys, but I have to take things slowly."

"We understand you Kura" that was all she needed before she could again become her cheerful self.

OoOoO

The day went by fast… so fast, much to Sakura's liking, that she had to leave Tomoyo and Eriol at the hospital. She never thought that meeting them, being with them would bring this much happiness to her. As she walked past one of the busiest district of Tokyo she stopped and admired the simple beauty of the tall trees gracing the road.

She walked and walked, pausing to examine any object she found interesting, taking time to admire the beauty it reflected as she soon reached a familiar two storey flat. She inserted her key on the knob and slowly turned it opening the door. She switched the lights on as she stepped inside to remove her sandals. She immediately went to the kitchen and filled the teapot with water placing the lid at the top she switched on the stove and settled the pot on top of it. While waiting for the water to boil, she opened the drawer located on the right side above the stove. She took out the tea pouch and sat on the counter table at the middle of the room.

Sitting at the chair, her thoughts were immediately brought back to what happened earlier. All of it seemed so surreal. Was this the right time for them to meet? Was is just fate? Destiny? Or maybe a coincidence, but she for sure wouldn't know the answer. Thinking back, she couldn't help but feel lightheaded. For the rest of the day, she couldn't stop smiling to herself. Then a thought struck her, 'What if she make her presence known to her family? How would they react? Would they respond the way Eriol and Tomoyo did?' thought after thought attacked her.

'_That is if they're still there.'_

The mental revelation caused her heart to pound against her ribcage anxiously. It had been 10 years, what if her father and brother packed their things in hopes for them to move on because of her disappearance. Now, the idea seemed farfetched. She shook her head quickly. She refused to even begin to believe fate could be so cruel in giving her such hope and then abruptly degrading it into just a memory.

"I won't believe that people who truly cared for me would just pack their things without even considering I'd be coming back." She tediously said.

'_Oh really… But here's the catch, that's what you did to them; leaving them without saying a goodbye. He probably forgot about you too. I mean after what you did to him. Who wouldn't?'_

Shaking her head, she continued to gaze at the floor, trying to minimize the volume of the sing-song of her thoughts. Unfortunately reality bit her, opening her eyes to see that her inner self wasn't a device that you could tune-out.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't mean to hurt them, especially him! But for once, I wanted to do something without worrying others." She whispered.

'_But don't you see! You can't just do things for yourself. With every decision comes a consequence, good or bad, learn that before you get all full of yourself and consider yourself a saint'_

The voice died out as quickly as it appeared. Maybe that was because a conclusion was made that finally made her realize that running away wasn't the way to solve anything. If she had denied her impulsiveness the satisfaction of resurfacing, things could have been better. But, unfortunately, she had been too afraid to face the issues at hand head on, and decided retreating like a coward. She took the easy way out and now, she would have to accept the consequences of laziness.

The whistling of the pot brought the troubled emerald eyed girl back to reality. She stood up and poured herself a cup full of hot water and dipped the tea sachet in it. She went to her room while sipping her tea and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No… Only time will tell..."


End file.
